


Lazy Mornings

by neonphoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, There is no plot, just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix/pseuds/neonphoenix
Summary: A sleepy Alec and a distracted Magnus make for the perfect lazy morning.Just a whole lot of fluff.





	Lazy Mornings

Outside the sky was dark and dreary, the clouds were grey as a opposed to their usual pearly white. However Inside the bedroom was a much different story, the bedside lamps spread a warm glow across the room, giving a strong contrast to the sombre day that lay beyond the walls of the loft.

It was Alec’s sweet little snores that brought Magnus back out of his haze and prompted him to turn away from the window and back to the bed in which they both lay. Glancing lovingly at his angel he then turned his attention back to his spellbook. 

Despite what everyone may think Magnus Bane does not know everything, once in awhile he needs to double check things, iron out a problem that he doesn't have the solution to quite yet, sometimes the solution has never been needed before and he has to come up with a whole other idea. But details, it's not like his client's care, they just want the work done by a click of his finger. Even though Magnus is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he still has to have time to work his magic and fix the problem correctly and well that can be quite the task when you have an impatient client breathing down your neck or in this case a cuddly Alexander Lightwood asleep on your stomach.

With his withered and worn, falling apart at the spine spellbook in one hand and the other hand running lightly through Alec’s hair, Magnus continued to read, or at least he tried to. 

Engrossed in his book, and the methodical movement of his hand through Alec’s hair, Magnus, at first didn't notice that the other man had woken up. Even with Alec’s habit of waking up at the crack of dawn to train practically carved into his bones, it was still often that Magnus awoke before Alec. Arching his back, and emitting a sound somewhere between a groan and a purr, Alec somewhat came out of his slumber and nuzzled his nose into where Magnus’ belly button should have been and placed a delicate kiss there.

Mumbling into his loves skin, Alec in his still hazy state managed a fuzzy, “Kisses Magnus”. 

Pleased with the adorable distraction that Alec gave him, Magnus leaned down to press a short gentle kiss to Alec’s lips and then returned to his book with a content sigh. 

However the young shadowhunter was not as satisfied by the short show of affection, and took it upon himself to pull away from the warmth for only a second and rearrange his body so that he was able to snuggle up with his nose pressed against the elder's neck. Inhaling that lightly rich sandalwood scent, just briefly, before pressing soft kisses along the side of his loves neck and softly breathing out, "Kisses Magnus”.

Giving a short whisper of a laugh, Magnus pulled away from an especially enthralling passage about feather based potions to meet Alec’s beautifully big eyes that were now peering up at him. “Kisses again, really Alexander?”.

Huffing, Alec nudged his nose to Magnus’ cheek, and tightened his arms around the man’s waist. Magnus thought that he was one of the luckiest people on the planet to witness the affectionate Alexander Lightwood, the version of Alec only reserved for a select few, the Alec that in this moment resembled a disgruntled kitten, gone was the stoney faced warrior and here was the Alec he had grown to love with all his soul.

“Fine, my dear how can I resist?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> All mistakes are my own. Im in need of a beta, so if you're interested just pop over and send me a message  
> Come and chat with me on tumblr @wonderdaysoflunacy.


End file.
